Heated Passion
by CrystallizedFire
Summary: He thought he was aging and losing his charms. Until he goes out and has some fun. The next day, a old friend visits. He gets torn at the shocking news he receives shortly after. But he realizes he can't do anything about it. Semi-adult. Review please!


Heated Passion --_ A EdgarxTerra Fanfiction_

**Notes**: I was reading some charming fanfictions on Livejournal -- SpringKinkFest to be exact. Also, I will lessen the Figaro Twin's ages. They aren't 28 in this, they are just turning 23.

**Warnings**: Sex occurs. Not just that, but I intend to make it graphic. Nothing really, really, really disgusting, but it will be graphic. It will be sweet and loving, full of passion and love. It will be heated.

**Chapter**: _Bored, Tired & Wasted_

It was a hot day much like every other day in Edgar's life. His life took the same path ever since they handled the mess with Kefka and finally sorted out the damage the bastard did. Figaro would probably be in debt soon if they continued to heal other nations and cities. Everyday he would wake, take a hot shower, eat, sign papers and have long, boring lectures from the Council and his brother, Sabin and his charming -- and much too beautiful -- wife Sera. She's was four years younger than Sabin and Edgar.

As expected from Edgar, he molded like putty in the Council's hands again, too tired and bored to try and fight over what should be done. Edgar was always so tired, even more so than before he met Locke and then Terra and the rest of his crew. He was constantly being punched down by the Council every time he tried to do something different. It was his damn kingdom! He was in charge! Yet he hated those petty fights and lectures so much, he gave up and would let the Council see their wrongs soon enough. He knew their hearts were in the right place, but it was damning everyone!

After eating his breakfast and drinking his coffee, he headed to the Council room to discuss -- like every other day -- the politics and financial problems they were going through. After which, he was so tired. He went to his study, where he normally went after such a day, only to be bothered by his concerned brother. Sabin grew into another kind of 'caring' person than before. He was snoopy and got into people's **personal problems** and **needs**...way _too_ much. There Edgar sat, reading a novel when Sabin rolled his eyes and opened his big mouth.

"Edgar, here again? When will you finally do something for a change?"

"What do you mean, Sabin? That's all I ever do nowadays."

"You know what I meant. Ever since we defeated Kefka I after seen you...well, you know!"

"No, I obviously _don't_ know Sabin." he growled, slamming the book shut. "Sabin I need some silence, go--"

"Sex, Edgar." he answered, sitting down. Edgar sighed, rubbing his eyes. He hated hearing this from Sabin, of all people. "I haven't seen you flirt, kiss or touch a woman in a long time Edgar. Its concerning, because my first though is...well, are you gay?"

"What?! Hell no, Sabin! What the hell, why would you ask that?"

"Because you haven't been with a woman. I don't think I'd want to announce that you were gay to the Council -- you would literally be dead and I love you too much." he sighed. "So, any reasons why you haven't been out there?"

"No reasons to be exact, Sabin. I'm just too tired."

"Too tired to what? Flirt doesn't take that much energy. Besides, remember when we destroyed those odd ass tentacles in Figaro's engine room? I remember you went out with that blond maid and didn't come back until the next night. I remember Celes getting really upset about and called you, and I repeat word to word, a 'Fucking pig with no heart'." Sabin laughed at Edgar's blushing face of embarrassment.

"Ah yes, well not everyone falls in love with the girl they lose their virginity to." he laughed at Sabin's face. Sabin punched Edgar's arm.

"For your information, I had sex a lot before Sera. I just fell in love with her and not the other girls."

"Right Sabin. Look, I'm fine okay--"

"I bet all you need is a push toward the right girl and you'll find yourself swooning over her in seconds." Sabin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Edgar growled.

"I said no, Sabin!"

"Why? You always loved this. Remember when you'd make lists of the girls you slept with? I know its wrong to use women, but they never hated you and you were a lot more...you."

"Sabin I'm just too tired--"

"Oh." Sabin made a surprised face. "I get it now." Edgar rolled his eyes, asking what he thought.

"You think you're aging."

Edgar paused, his face frozen and dark red. How did Sabin get it that fast? He was a lot smarter than he gave credit for. The king looked away, disappointed. Sabin frowned, sitting back. "Dear god Edgar, you're 23! You just turned it four months ago! You aren't old!"

"Then explain why the girls are always giving me that face."

"Jesus Edgar, the girls are being turned on by confidence. You seem to lack that lately. Marana loves how you look--"

"And yet she's with Kesei in the division, isn't she?"

"Yes, she still gets hot and bothered when she thinks of you! Hell, even Sera admitted your '_rugged handsome_' look. I don't give a crap about what she thinks though, 'cause personally to me, you are a selfish ugly bastard." he laughed, teasing his brother was so much fun. Edgar laughed, nodding.

"That's true, they seem to think I'm selfish."

"Which is half the attraction. But lately you've been too caring."

"Look, there aren't a lot of women here over the age limit, okay? I don't want to flirt with a under age girl and diminish her self esteem by leaving after. I don't even like sleeping with older women and knowing I will leave because I don't love them. Its a damn waste of such a beautiful and caring woman..." Edgar sighed, shaking his head.

"So you think that you don't deserve some time with other women?" Sabin asked, confused.

"No, I just..." Edgar closed his eyes. "What if I'm not good at sex anymore?"

"There's only one way to know that, isn't there? I'm sure some girl will want you, huh? Just go out -- promise me -- and try. Edgar this job is very stressing and it demands a lot of your time. You're lonely and being torn apart by the Council. It may seem bad, but even you -- a king who could have anything -- gets lonely. Go out and have some fun. I fucking kill the Council if I have to." Sabin stood up.

"Use the coin. I know the girls go wild over that." he left the study, intending to go over to the Council's chambers and beat the hell out of them mentally. Edgar sat back and rubbed his neck, thinking. He smiled.

* * *

----

"What would it be, sir?"

"A fine whiskey, Nigel." Edgar sipped at his drink and stared blindly out at the men and women chatting up in the Bar. To the back, was a group of three women. Two red heads and one brunette. She had a wonderful smile and Edgar had to admit, a damn sexy body. "Nigel? Send over a round of wine to the ladies, would you?"

The girls smiled when Nigel appeared, asking why he came over. He explained a gentlemen order them and pointed to Edgar, who was sipping his drink with a charming smile on. He winked at the brunette and nudged his head. She smiled. It was a shy one. She ducked her head and headed over slowly. When she stood in front of him, she looked up at his face.

"Thanks for the drinks, sir."

"You're very welcome...your name, darling?"

She laughed. "Very charming way of asking me, sir. Its Rachael. Yours?" she asked, smiling at his sweetly.

"Edgar. How old are you, Rachael?" he asked smoothly, sipping his drink. She blushed.

"I..I'm eighteen...Edgar." she sat next to him when he patted the seat.

"Then would you object to drinking a finer drink with me, milady?" she shook her head, saying it would be fine. Edgar ordered her a beautiful tasting wine that was smooth and delicious. She smiled and thanked him. And to Edgar's delighted surprised, only after four shots, Rachael touched near his groin. Edgar swallowed, his breathing rough. He felt her finger tips and gripped his hands.

"Don't do...that milady." he groaned, begging silently. She smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because I would have to take you far away from here...."

"Then why don't you?" she teased, wrapping her hand around him. He pushed into her warmth and closed his eyes. "Hmmm...come with me."

* * *

---

Edgar locked the door behind him, his lips against Rachael's soft, cherry red lips. She panted against his mouth when he led his kisses down her neck, guiding her to the bed. He moaned when she touched his chest. He hoped he could remember how to do this all right.

He pinned her on her back and started to kiss his way down to her breasts. She groaned, pulling at his buttoned up shirt. Edgar smiled and took her shirt off, and then her bra. How lucky. He paused, pulling back. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Are...are you a virgin?"

"....y-yes."

Edgar closed his eyes, sighing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes...Edgar--" he kissed her roughly and started to undress himself.

He pushed in gently, careful not to hurt her too much. She gripped her hands and pushed her head against the pillows, moaning in pain. Edgar slowed and started a more gentle pace. He felt the blood and couldn't help but frowning. But inside his head, he was a little proud. He didn't think he'd ever be doing this again. He looked at the girl's face and saw the pain written across it. He whispered that it would be over soon. Once he pulled out, he saw the blood drip down off of her and him and onto the bed's sheets. He growled. He'd have to take care of that, he looked up at her, smiling charmingly at her.

"Do you wish for me to continue, milady?"

"Ye..yes." Edgar wondered why she wanted this so badly. He pushed into her softly and trusted nice and slow until she started to moan. He grinned and picked up the pace, feeling her tighten around him. He swallowed, his body hot. He pushed further and faster. She muttered and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. Edgar pushed harder and harder, hearing her breathless moaning under him. He grabbed her hips and pushed all the way in until the front of his hips were against her inner thighs. She lightly called his name. He decided to go harder and faster. Feeling his own needs grow, he thrusted into her again and again until she started to scream his name.

It became a chant; her breathlessly voice screaming his name, him calling over and over to her, begging for her to take all of him. She shouted when Edgar slammed into her -- "Edgar!" the king fell tiredly on her, his breathing short and tapped out. He knew that his orgasm didn't last long, but it was worth it all. She softly kissed the side of his neck and thanked him gently. Edgar was too tired to ask why she would thank him, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

---

Edgar was a little better that morning. He forgot to ask Rachael before she left, but he was in a fairly good mood. He was in his study, this time he was writing about machines. Something he didn't do in a long time. Sabin came in after knocking.

"The guards said you were in here....Ed, what's up?"

"I was wondering...do you happen to know a...a Rachael by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"Well..." he blushed and Sabin ah'd him, nodding. "you see, she was...very happy that I, well took her to my room. She actually thanked me."

"Wait, was her name 'Rachael Benton'?"

"I don't know. She had brunette hair and was nineteen."

"Edgar, you idiot! That's noble men Benton's daughter! She was betrothed to another man!" Sabin slapped his head when Edgar gasped, realizing what he did and how much of a mistake it was. He frowned.

"Okay...m-maybe she won't say anything about it to her father--"

The door opened and a guard came in. "Sir, a young lady is here to see you. She says you'd know who she was." Edgar and Sabin bit their lips.

"Alright Samson, tell her I'll be right there." he nodded and left the room. Edgar swore. "Great, what the hell will I do now?" he asked his brother. "I most I can do is apologize and give the head family gil! But he'd want something more than that!"

"Okay, calm down. We'll handle this. We'll say you two were wasted -- which you were, right?" Edgar nodded frantically. "-- and that you two had no idea what had occurred that night, okay?"

* * *

---

Edgar cleaned himself up and headed down the hall into the meeting room -- the throne room -- and stopped when he saw a figure in a red cloak. It was defiantly a female. He coughed. "Miss?" she turned and smiled at Edgar. The king gasped, stepping a little ahead of himself.

"Terra?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello Edgar." she laughed lightly at his shocked face. "R...remember last year? You said to come over on this day--"

"I didn't think you'd come though." Terra took it wrong and frowned.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry." she turned around to walk away when he shouted for her to stop.

"No! I meant...I didn't think you'd want to come back." he smiled walking up to her. "H-how have you've been, milady?" Terra turned to him, as if to question him.

"Are you....I'm fine. What about you? I hear you've created something that will allow wooden carriages to go faster?"

"Ahaha, yes, they are called 'Auto Cs'." he smiled, asking her to sit besides them. "So, what's been going on with you?"

"Me?" she blushed. "Nothing much. Some of the children have grown so much. Three of them were adopted recently." she smiled, a little happy and sad. Edgar put a hand on hers.

"Are you fine with that, Terra?"

"Yes, of course I am." she laughed. "Okay, I want to know more about you." she looked away, a little embarrassed. "Did you meet a 'special girl' yet?"

Edgar laughed. "No, of course not--" almost a little too quickly did he ask: "Did you?" he sounded a little odd. Terra looked away from his eyes and fiddled with her cloak.

"No. Unfortunately there isn't a sane male who wishes to be with me." she tried to hide the hurt, but Edgar could clearly hear it. He sighed.

"Terra, that isn't true. There are a lot of men out there that would gladly go out with you. You're so beautiful and caring! Oh, and so cunning." he smiled at her, she giggled.

"You seem to be the only one Edgar..."

"Ah, you're just so pretty it scares them. You should approach them."

"I should?" she asked, tilting her head. "H-how? I don't even know what to say to them..."

"That's easy! Say what makes you...you!" He cleared his throat. "Try on me."

"Uh...um." She made a lost face. "I don't think I can--"

"Oh come on! Am I that much of a bothersome?"

"No--"

"Then try!" he shook her hand. Terra swallowed.

"Um...h-hello Ed..wait do I call you by your name?"

"Yes, of course." Edgar smiled. He'd always wanted to hear her flirt, and saying his name was so special. "Go on."

"H-hello Edgar. I was wondering if maybe -- if you didn't -- no wait..." she covered her face. "Uh, I can't do this!" she crossed her arms. "I guess I'll be alone for ever..." Edgar took her hand.

"Terra, I happen to know you will never be alone. Especially not for long. Soon you'll have your own little children running." she smiled at him warmly and hugged him.

"Thank you Edgar..." Edgar could still remember last year when he last saw her. She was so worried and tired all the time, he was so scared to let her go. He patted her back.

"No problem. I have an idea, tomorrow I'm taking Gau out for his first drink. How about you join us? I'm sure you could test out yours skills there." he laughed at her blushed face.

"That would be...great Edgar."

* * *

_First chapter. I have no idea if this was good, but I'm positive you guys will love chapter 2! Thank you for reading and please don't be shy to review! But be nice please :D_


End file.
